Dragon's work
by Scorpina
Summary: I'm at it again, what happens when the other realms learn of the return of Dragons? Some assume they are open for business...
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's work.

Chapter 1- moments of silence- Kane.

At last stability! You have no idea how long I have wanted something like this! Being a dragon king is more work and a pain in the ass than I thought! But at last, things are relatively normal. Matt Hardy is back to his normal weight class, I can assure you. Big Daddy V and Mark Henry were worried about the competition heating up if we couldn't change Matt back!

Taker is a thirty-year-old man… his kinks have left him, as he seems to be doing better. My sons are still up to no good whatsoever, which as me worried. Anyway, we haven't seen a snout or hoof of those swine men, which is great! But I had a bad feeling about something, it was too quite which normally means something drastic was going to happen, it came in the form of Raiden once again!

I was in another meeting with Vince, all the dragons were here but Jeff… who got his backside in trouble once again! Anyway, we were having a discussion as Raiden just invited himself into the meeting. "Oh God, here we go" I growled lowly. I wasn't in the mood for any of this, we have had months of alone time and now… when Raiden appears it's no good!

"What the hell do you want now? Have you not screwed them over enough?" Vince demanded of the thunder god.

"I think you will like my idea Vince, a great opportunity has arouse for the dragons, for it is only dragons that can do this" Raiden explained.

"Swine demons" growled Matt. "It just has to be it… it's ALWAYS pig demons!"

"It is… but at a great price!" Raiden said with rather an excited tone. "You see, some are getting a little out of hand… and need to be dealt with… just thin out the numbers… But you will be paid!"

"Paid?" Vince's tone instantly changed. "How much are we talking here?"

"Vince, don't fall for it," warned John. "There's always a catch and that means losing one of us for a good few weeks or so… not to mention if we don't have any kinks to be rid of… we will be on the sidelines a lot longer"

Vince mingled with the idea. Triple H rolled his eyes as he tried to bury his head in his arms, "Don't do this… don't do this" Hunter kept muttering.

However the only ones for it were my kids… no surprise. "We'll do it!" announced Creed.

"Oh hell yeah we'll do it!" said Kratos.

"Nice to see enthusiasm boys, but this is a four dragon job," he announced. "Princess Kitana need help, her realm is being overwhelmed by these beasts… and Kane, I think you owe her just a little for her assistance against Quan Chi"

Great, the guilt trip, I had to agree with Raiden, I did owe her. "But, what of the other realms you spoke of, what are they paying?" Vince asked.

"By the pound of course" the thunder god explained. "They weigh the dragons before and after the feast, they will gain their weight in gold! It's how they determine payment, the more they consume, the more gold…"

"You had me a weight in gold" grinned McMahon.

"I ain't going. Matt isn't either" Taker announced. "Mainly Matt ain't going. He's done more than enough when it comes to those beasts!"

"Oh that does remind me…" Raiden went to his side and threw a HUGE bag of gold at Matt! Needless to day, the young Hardy hit the ground hard as that fell into his lap.

When he regained himself he got back up to the table. "What is this for?"

"The swine from last time. The sorcerer that captured you was making a profit off of your 'imprisonment' that's what he earned, since he is gone and you did all the work, it's yours"

Matt opened the bag of the enchanted gold as it changed into US currency; it's weird how it can do that. "Wow… that a lot of money…"

"So, when do we start?" asked Kratos. "I'm rather hungry"

"We talk this over with your mother first!" I told my sons. "I am not jumping into this head first!"

"Well, decide soon. Kitana needs an answer, and I would not keep a young woman like that waiting if I were you Glen" Great, he's on first name bases with me now?

When he left, all eyes turned to Vince. "You would seriously have us go and do this? What the hell are you thinking?" Taker demanded.

"Oh come on, think of all the money you'll be making! And not to mention the good you will be doing for the realm in need…"

"You're in it for the money" Hunter muttered. "Look, I don't think it's a good idea for them to go and do this, Taker has a Wrestlemaina matching coming up. Punk is going to be in one no doubt… John is in the triple threat, Matt's in the money in the bank, Batista is facing Umaga…"

"So that leaves Kane, Thorn, Jeff… hey… let's send Jeff!" Vince said aloud. "Have him think about what he did by sending him with Kratos and the boys."

"My boys may not be going!" I snapped back. "I need to think this through…"

"And Jeff can't go! He hasn't done it before" Matt protested.

"We will think this through… everyone just sleep on it. Ok?" Vince stood up and left as we all remained at the table.

"Does this mean I am NOT in Wrestlemaina whatsoever?" Thorn asked aloud.

Triple H smiled abit. "Let me talk to him, but I got a feeling if any of you do this… it would be a greater pay cut than that of what we're getting for the Event. I'm not going to push it, but those with a match, need to stay in the match. Deadman has a title to retain, John has a show to put on, Dave has some ass to kick and Matt…. You've been through enough"

"Did you see how much I got though?" Matt asked as he showed Hunter the money.

Triple H only peered into the bag before his eyes widened, he stared at me for the longest time. "So… what do I have to do to be a dragon?" he asked.

"Well…" Beowulf began to say.

"Son, don't even breath a word!" I warned. I have to call Melissa and tell her what's going on.

Later

"So that's the story, the boys want to go. I wanted to check with you first" I explained to Melissa, We were on the phone for hours it seems, she didn't like the idea of the boys going alone.

"Don't you have a Wrestlemaina match?" she asked.

"Not yet… at least. Vince wants to send Jeff along with the boys to teach him a 'lesson' I doubt he would go… he doesn't know how to deal with these things." I explained.

"You're thinking about going are you?" she asked.

"I owe this person a lot… they helped me in a time of need, I… I need to return the favor"

There was silence between us. "What of the other places?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, Vince is very tempted since they pay by the pound… odd no? Makes us sound like we're the cattle!"

She gave a small laugh, but left the choice to the boys, and I. We said out goodbyes as my sons awaited for an answer. "Well?" Creed asked.

"She letting you choose" I explained, needless to say what the answer was for them, they already turned into their dragon forms and searched for a fourth to go with them. Matt had come up to me with a sigh.

"I've been thinking…"

"Matt No…" I said.

"Not that… for Jeff" he explained.

I was rather stunned. "Why Jeff?" I asked.

"I think he needs to do something a little different, maybe odd for once… more odd than usual you know?" he asked.

"Talk to him, if he wants to do it, I won't argue." Matt nodded as he walked off. This is starting to get a little strange, not to mention… why are dragons the only ones that eat these damn things?


	2. Chapter 2 The job

Chapter 2- The job- Jeff

Life is not going my way… I can't explain in words why things have happened… but… they do. Matt had called me up telling me of a place to go and relax. Kane was taking me there, I figured with all that had happened. What the hell, it's not like I have anywhere to go.

I was taken to a luscious place with Kane and his sons. Matt had talked me into going, in hopes of helping me with other issues I've been dealing with. Well, like a sucker, I fell for it and took the bait. Kane picked me up from an arena and teleported me to a strange new land.

The castle itself looked magnificent! We were all dragons as we were taken into a throne room. A beautiful woman awaited us. "Wow… she's hot," I whispered.

Kane nudged me in the arm. "That's Princess Kitana, show some manners," he growled lowly.

Kane stepped forward and bowed to her. "You got my message?" she asked.

"Yes, I have four here to help you, three are my sons, the other is a friend" he explained as he stood. "I ask you be careful with my friend Jeff, he has not dealt with beasts in this manner before… as well he has yet to consume one"

Consume? Wait… I'm here to eat! "Whoa… Kane, Matt said nothing about eating anything!" I snapped back at him.

"How else would you deal with the swine men then? Their flesh is too hard for any metal, they withstand the heaviest of blows and cannot be killed by our hands!" Kitana demanded.

This… wasn't going my way. "Oh come on Jeff, it's not so bad, we'll show you how to have fun with them, like last time you saw what Creed did!" announced Kratos.

It wasn't setting my nerves much at ease at all! Kitana led us to a court, there was four large grails awaiting us. "Before we begin, you four need to drink." The princess explained. The thing looked like gallons of something… Beowulf dipped his fingers in; it was thick to the touch, as he tasted it.

"Honey?" he asked.

"Yes, it's always consumed by dragons before a feast. Now, drink" she insisted.

"I don't like honey that much" I said aloud.

"Jeff, drink it," growled Kratos as he downed his. None spilt a drop of it, I was reluctant to drink anything but I did so after Kane gave me a rather upset look. I never liked this stuff, it's so thick and tasted odd. Not to mention it's bee barf! My stomach made a strange noise at first, then I noticed how soft it looked, the boys did too. It nearly made me too full to eat!

"Miss Kitana, what is the honey for?" asked Creed.

"You will see when you start, now we have captured many of these beasts, they are yours to consume. All have been prepared," she explained.

"You cooked them?" I asked.

"Nonsense, they cannot be cooked." Well it was worth a shot. Guards came out with these swine men; they looked sticky and rather tipsy.

I didn't want to do this; I turned to Kane and asked. "Do I really have to?"

"You drank the honey, just get it over with Jeff. If Matt could do it, so can you" yeah… right. Matt maybe my older brother, but there are something better left for him to do rather than me. I cringed as the first pig was thrown at my feet, it… it was covered in honey! I was uncomfortable with this.

Kratos tried to show me how it's done when he unhinged his jaw and consumed one whole; it hardly put up a fight! That… that was strange. He found that odd too, his stomach barely moved about as no weird gargling was heard… it was like it's been muffled! "What's wrong with these things?" he asked as he smacked his belly hard. "They aren't fighting back Miss Kitana" he asked.

The Princess smiled. "That's the King's gold. It makes sure your meal doesn't hurt you; as well it makes them sleepy and easier to go down when coated in it. I promised your father to make it the least traumatic as possible"

"Awww but that takes the fun out of it!" protested Beowulf.

"Yeah, if we can get some livelier ones that would be much better, Jeff can have the sleepy kind," said Kratos.

Don't mind if I do boys, you know… I'm starting to get a little hungry. I gathered my courage and got one into my mouth, it slipped down with ease into my stomach and hardly did a thing! I was rather stunned… and felt really full at the same time. My stomach made a single sound, like a kid playing with jello in their hands as the beast moved lazily about in my stomach but nothing painful. My gut made a few bubbling noises but that was the pig submerging in the honey. I don't know how Matt ate three at once, but hell. I'm willing to give anything a try at least once!

Later

"I'm… so… full," I moaned as I rested up against the wall. My hands caressed my very bloated belly, it stirred just slightly as I did but nothing compared to Matt's horrific tale. Kane however smiled to me.

"You did good Jeff. Four swine is a lot for a fist try! How do you feel?" he asked. My stomach gave its first large rumble since I ate; it wasn't sore or anything, which surprised me greatly!

"Very… full" I said in a lazy tone. "But… why doesn't it hurt?"

Kitana fielded that one. "That is what I made you drink, it coats everything in your stomach as you eat. Your belly can get very sore when it comes to swine; so we bathed them in it as well and made them drink their weight in king's gold. It makes digestion for dragons all the more easier to stand… although, some prefer to toy with their food…" Kitana's eyes drifted to Kane's children when were swallowing their fifth beast of the day, they toyed with them allowing the creatures to believe they were escaping only to be gulped down like the others. Their stomach squirmed more than usual and made their whole bodies jiggle about.

She rolled her eyes as she stared at Kane. "They are my boys but I can't even explain why they enjoy it so much. Hell I haven't even eaten a swine like those yet… but something tells me my time is coming…"

Kitana turned to me. "You did well, and we thank you for your assistance, if you like, next time we will keep some livelier ones for you?"

"I think… I'll stick with this method thanks…" I whispered, I could hardly keep my eyes open, I just remember drifting off to sleep soundly…


	3. Chapter 3 He What?

Chapter 3- He what? Matt

"Four? He ate four no problem?" I asked of Kane. He returned after leaving the guys for the week's time at the castle, I was stunned to what he told me.

He was rather surprised himself. "I watched him with my own two eyes, four no problem and they didn't even bother him. Kitana gave us a great tidbit to use to make it less painful to eat them if we decide to go into business…" Kane trailed off, he's been really thinking this over.

"What did she do for them?" I asked.

"Honey. Drink twenty pounds of the stuff and you won't get a stomachache, she also bathed the swine in it and made them drink their weight. If there's one thing these realms have besides swine it's honey and lots of it" he explained.

"But four… really? Where is Jeff?" I asked.

Kane waved me down the hall to the locker room, Vince kept one open just in case. Inside his sons were sound asleep as their stomachs kept moving about. Jeff… was just as full as they were yet slept soundly and with no movement in his belly! "Jeff never liked honey before…"

"We kinda made him drink it" he smirked. "Bet you he's glad he did! Or else it would have been you all over again!" Kane smirked as Jeff's stomach gave a slight rumble. I wish I knew that secret before I was kidnapped from the last time.

"How come your sons' stomachs are still moving?"

"They opted not to eat the lethargic ones" Kane replied. "I begin to wonder if they get that side from their mother…" he joked.

Taker was next to walk in, he paused at the sight and looked about the room, when he saw Jeff, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head! We walked out as Kane told him the same story, stunning the Deadman. "Damn, I hate honey" he muttered.

"Why are you so concerned about that? You're not going anywhere!" I asked.

"Tell that to Vince!" he growled lowly. "He wants us to go into business"

"What? We're not going unless we want to!" Kane announced defiantly. "Besides, I am the only one who can teleport besides my kids!"

"Kane… I need to speak with you!" came Vince's voice from down the hall. Kane excused himself and went to speak with Vince.

I turned to the Undertaker. "You think we'll be expanding our work portfolio?" I asked.

"At the moment, I'm just hoping I win the title at Mania so I don't have to worry!" he said honestly to me. "But things can change at the last moment…"

Taker and I soon weren't alone. Edge, who I still haven't really forgiven from the previous thing he did, came up to us. "Is Jeff back?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Questioned the Deadman.

"I just heard he ate like six of those monster things! I wanted to see how full he looked and watch his gut squirm!" there was a smirk on his face.

Taker and I were not impressed. However Taker went into his pocket and pulled out one of the dragon pearls. "You see this? This will make you a dragon, if you eat it…" he explained as he put it in Edge's hands.

Edge was rather stunned. "Really? A dragon? No kidding right?" he asked.

"Do I look like a kidder?" Taker asked.

I was rather stunned to see Edge put the pearl into his mouth and swallowed it! He walked away smiling for the time being… but… why? "Is there a reason why you did that? Why is Edge smiling?" I asked.

The smile on Taker's face gave way a devious plan. "When I am champion… who is going to take my place if we are sent to realms to do some clean up? Edge hasn't shut up about you and Jeff being Dragons, he wants to be one too! You know the ol' saying. Careful for what you wish for." he explained.

The smile grew contagious. "I love it when you think evilly!" 

"We keep that between us for now, right Hardy Boy?"

"Damn right, it's good to be a dragon... you get in on the hidden conversations!"

"Just wait when Edge earns his bumps as one of us…"

"We have to earn being let into private conversations?" I asked.

Taker nodded. "You already earned it six times over at least. You got heart and my respect" Damn… I never realize Taker respected me like that, I think being a dragon just got better!


	4. Chapter 4 It's just business

Chapter 4- It's just business- Kane

I sat in McMahon's office as he turned to me seriously. "Kane, have you thought over this? I think it's a great opportunity for you and the others!"

"What's your game Vince?" I asked. "You aren't this… how should I put it… supportive of such a notion. You don't realize what you are asking of us, you haven't been through this!"

"Just consider it Kane, after all. Dragons are to keep the natural order of things are they not?" he questioned. "So I figured you need to do your job as a dragon…"

"Since when have you been so concerned about our jobs as Dragons? Damn it Vince, you have complained to me time and time again how things get twisted in the WWE you wish they were normal. You kept telling me and Taker that you wished we were never dragons, none of us were never dragons… unless… are you seeking some sort of compensation for what we went though? For all the 'crazy antics' we caused?" I demanded.

He said nothing. He didn't have to. "You need to understand Kane… how this has tarnished our business, fans now look forward to an 'odd creature' appearing out of nowhere, fans still haven't shut up about Matt Hardy eating that thing live on TV!"

"You had the cameras still rolling?" 

"You think I would have wasted such an unusual event? I am not going to have fans out scoop the WWE of their own product. Twenty five thousand fans saw that live, who wouldn't speak about it afterwards?"

I shook my head in disbelief to him, I didn't want to hear any more of his suggestions. "I'm going to pretend what you told me never happened… Vince, walk a mile in my shoes before you suggest something like that to me or anyone else again!" I stormed out of the office, there I saw Edge… who just suddenly turned into a dragon! "GODDAMN IT!" I screamed. I didn't need more dragons!

Taker came to my side the moment he heard me scream. "What?"

"Edge… how the hell did Edge…"

"That was me" Taker murmured under his breath. 

"You!"

"He wouldn't shut up about being a dragon, so I gave him a pearl and he changed. Matt was in on me with this. Edge wanted to see how big Jeff got after his meal. I figured if he wants to see, he can experience it too"

I just rolled my eyes. "No one else. Got it?" I demanded of him.

Taker's head nodded. "So… what was with Vince?"

"He wants us to go into business so he can get a cut by the looks of it, a way of getting paid back for the 'antic' and 'odd occurrences' we caused. He said the fans now look forward to something odd happening in the WWE ring. Fans haven't stopped talking about Matt eating the pig beast… they loved it. Vince showed that live too…"

"WHAT!" demanded Matt. "Are you kidding me? He showed that worldwide? LIVE!"

"I'm surprised he didn't save it for a PPV" smirked Taker.

"Mark, not now" I growled back at him, he knew I was serious when I used his real name. "We got to think this through, I say if you want to do the jobs we do them… But at the moment my main concern is helping Kitana with her dilemma." I announced. "The boys should almost be ready for round two…"

"You're sending Jeff back with them aren't you?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, he's going back. Kitana had taken a shine to him; he was the only one that didn't creep her out. My boys were having a contest as to who could keep their guts squirming the longest" I sighed. My boys, only they could take enjoyment out of that. Matt shuttered to the idea. 

"Kane, don't remind me…" he then paused and noticed Edge was now one of us, he grinned a devious smile. "Can we send Edge?"

"He will go for round three," I whispered back to him with a smile.

Heading back to the locker room, I saw my boys were still asleep yet fully recovered from the meal. Jeff oddly enough was as well. Then again that kid has more aches and pains than I can count! They started to stir a few hours later. Jeff stretched himself out and was full of energy. My boys too stretched out and found themselves hungry again!

"You four ready for round two?" I asked aloud.

"Round two?… I thought that was a one shot deal!" protested Jeff.

I shook my head. "It's four rounds. Just to keep the swine at bay, Jeff go this time and someone will go for the last two"

Jeff's arms went up in the air in frustration. "What the hell Kane? Are you picking on me now? Look I made a mistake. I know it. Get off my back!"

"I am not picking on you!" I snapped.

"Then you go!"

"Jeff!" growled Matt as he came into the room. "What the hell is with you?"

"I don't want to go again!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't like it ok? I don't like eating that kind of stuff, it's gross and disturbing!"

The Hardys argued back and forth for a while, Matt grew so upset he turned to me and said. "Then I'll do it!"

I was shocked, I wasn't going to send Matt anywhere unless he wanted to go, but he felt that since Jeff refused to, it was up to him. "Matt, don't!" Jeff growled. "Stop trying to guilt me into it! I know what you went through…"

"No you don't! Kitana has taken care of you, to ensure you don't get hurt. Like I did when I was taken. That sorcerer was going to get you to replace me if I didn't do as he said!" Matt snapped back. "Jeff, just go and clear your head, it gives you time to think…"

Jeff growled lowly to his brother, he gave in and went back with me to Princess Kitana's castle. 


	5. Chapter 5 They’re all against me

Chapter 5- They're all against me- Jeff.

I had just finished eating the honey when the swine were presented to us once again, I didn't want to do this anymore. I respect my bother and all he went though yet why the hell am I stuck doing this now? I ate reluctantly. Three was my limit today. I spent the rest of the time thinking things over and wondering what am I going to do to get out of this. I never asked to be a dragon. I wasn't one before. How the hell did I become one now? 

If I knew this was involved, I would have opted to have my inner beast be a slug or something… Yet, here I am. Lying against a wall, with an overly bloated stomach that sounds like a burping water cooler every twenty minutes. By gut shifted from time to time, yet the bubbling was getting annoying. I figured the best thing I could do was distract myself.

I rolled myself onto my feet and walked about for abit, even though I was very full. I had to get off my ass and so something! I wondered about the castle and stared at the murals. This place was rich! Everything was made of jewels and gold, silver, marble everything considered to be valuable material… were just wall filling here!

The art itself was fantastic and inspirational to me; I am an art man myself. Perhaps this will rekindle what I lost in the fire… it still haunts me… everything I owned is gone… just like that.

As I slowly paced myself with the art, I found one mural that stretched all the way down the hall and onto the other. It was a story! But… The images were confusing and I couldn't really make heads or tales of it. One image was a monstrous thing… trapped inside another monster with horns.

"Do you like it?" came an odd voice. I turned to see a woman; her hair was jet black with two white streaks in it. She wore a purple outfit as she smiled to me. "My, you dragons do have a healthy appetite don't you?" she grinned as he hand came onto my stomach.

I backed away, uncomfortable with the advance she was making. She apologized for startling me. "I came reluctantly, my friends were against me. I've made a mistake, and they send me here to pay for it. I've lost a lot of things too… some that can never be replaced," I sighed. My stomach gargled aloud breaking the moment of silence between the woman and I. "I'm Jeff"

Her hand extended to me. "Queen Sindel, and no doubt you met my daughter Kitana"

"We met" I sighed as I looked back up at the mural.

"Do you wish to know the story? I saw you look at it with confusion. I can tell you about it"

I looked to her rather bewildered; perhaps a story would be a nice distraction. I nodded my head to her as she and I walked to the beginning of the hall. "You should know this one, the first courageous act of the Dragon King," she explained.

"Is that what the story is? I don't know much about the pervious Dragon King… besides my friend being the reincarnation of him"

"Not many knew of him. The Dragon King wasn't always seen as a kind and just ruler. Due to his size and his appearance, many shunned him and refused to trade with his realm despite all it had to offer, very few realms did… mine was one of them. And it proved to be our greatest friendship and his defining moment. Due to the King's appearance and that of his people, realms sought him as a great threat, when really he wasn't nothing to worry about." She paused as he walked a little down to the next image.

"Before the time of mortal Kombat, the realms were at peace… until… one day, the swine people attack…"


	6. Chapter 6 The dragon and the boar

Chapter 6 The King and the Boar

In a time of prosperity, the Dragon King had controlled a great, vast realm. Food was more than plentiful as every creature under his watch was always full. He appreciated life and cherished the lives of those he took for a meal, the livestock was treated well and the remains buried with respect.

However the King wished to share his prosperity with other realms, countless attempts had been made, however due to his appearance and the nature people assume the dragons to have they were refused. The Shokans were willing to trade for they were distance cousins of the king. One other realm also accepted the King's idea, Edenia. 

Edenia had fallen on hard times; the Dragon King brought it into great prosperity by offering a single flower. That flower gave seeds and covered once dead land into vast fields; honeybees began to expand their hives as other plants began to grow. Crops flourished as all of Edenia's land became fertile and beautiful.

Yet at the same time… the swine had grown in numbers and power. Many realms were attacked. Their closest chance at possible salvation was that of the Dragon King's. Yet… they refused to turn to a monster and the realm died. The swine devoured every bit of life, including its people. They set sights on Edenia next…

Knowing of their lack of weaponry, the swine planned a strike to take the realm and everything on it. A single boar that could think for itself led the beasts. At the time only one exists every thousand years, swine take a long while to evolve and grow as a people. But the Boar was the one weakness known to the people at the time. Take out the lead boar and the rest will fall. 

Edenia knew it did not stand a chance and asked the Dragon King to help. He did not refuse.

On the day of the attack, the King stood before the boar and ordered him and his men to leave or face the consequences. Their leader laughed to the threat and showed the King his power. No weapon could harm him as it tried to stab himself with his sword. No fire could burn it and no blow could kill it. He demonstrated all these to the King, yet he didn't back down. He refused to.

"You must leave or I will be forced to fight back boar. Do not make me do this!" The Dragon warned.

The boar refused, and to show his confidence. He stripped himself of his armor and threw away his weapons. "We fight as we are, natural gifts alone. No tricks" the boar announced.

The King came with no weapons but his own claws, he agreed to the terms.

Both Boar and Dragon were equal in height, but the boar was clearly larger; neither creature had an advantage over the other. Their strength was the same were their endurance. The Dragon's claws, although sharp, could not pierce the boar's flesh. His teeth couldn't either. A blow from his might tail would startle the boar and knock it down but never into unconsciousness.

The King bided his time, thinking hard of a way to get the boar down and remain down. An idea came. The Dragon knew of the risk, but the idea of the boar would not be able to escape was too good to pass up. He decided then and there he would consume it, even if it does not die within him, at least it would be contained in his belly until the end of time.

The King began to take blow after blow to get the boar confident and careless, the boar grew so bold it leaped into the air and prepared to land on the Dragon. The King stuck, opening it's mouth the boar fell into it, getting stuck half way but slowly the King began to swallow it down inch by inch.

The Boar only went half way into his belly. It kept its arms and head just at the back of the Dragon's throat. It managed to squeeze itself out of the Dragon's jaw, but the King was prompt and forced his back in. The King tried to close his mouth, but was too full, the boar refused to go down. The battle continued for six days and nights, no beast was willing to consent to defeat.

Buy the seventh day; the Dragon's jaw grew sore as his stomach ached from the blows within. The Dragon King began to feel his throat grow raw from trying to contain the boar, he tried to drink and sooth it, but water hurt. It was the only source around.

A honeybee however flew past the King, and took notice of his dilemma; it began to fly feverishly about the river. Bees soon came by the thousands and began to change the river from water… into honey. The Dragon knew it was just what he needed as he began to drink. He drank from the river for days on end, without a single pause until his stomach was over extended and full.

The moment he finished, the King sat back and took a deep sigh of relief… A sudden move movement then startled him; the boar was completely in his belly.

The swine looked about for their leader and found he was in the dragon. The Dragon King rose up to his feed despite his fullness and new girth, and ordered the swine to leave. "You many follow your leader if you wish, but I am ordering you now… leave or face the consequences" the King warned once again. Eight swine decided to attack… but the King swallowed them whole without hesitation. It forced the other swine to leave in an utter panic.

Once the swine had left, the King fell to his side and moaned over his very full belly. The people of Edenia were forever greatful to the Dragon King for his bravery. A celebration was held every year for six weeks. A great festival no less was held for the Dragon King, who from then on was welcomed to any realm with open arms.

Honey in Edenia had been therefore called 'King's gold' in honor of the Dragon.


	7. Chapter 7 Shock

Chapter 7- shock- Jeff.

"Wow… that's a hell of a story. Almost a too good to be a true one," I said aloud.

"Coming from a man who lives in a realm where the story of a woman could spin straw into gold!" Sindel smiled. "The Dragon King's tale is true, there have been many variations of it. But this is the one that really happened. Yet the story continues, it took the King six weeks to fully digest the swine… it took him 600 years to digest the boar" she explained.

"600 years! How the hell could he stand that! How would you know though?" 

She gave me a smile. "Because, I witnessed it. As well the King came to my realm often and would always have the big belly of his. It made peace conferences all the more smoother… it helps when the boar was still screaming and the King pretended not to notice. Aggressive realms learned of peace very quickly, knowing very well they could be company to the boar in his belly" she began to walk back down the hall, I gave chase to her. 

"Wait, you saw the whole thing? But that must have been over thousands of years ago!"

"Your point?" she asked. "You need to understand young dragon, I am forever greatful to the Dragon King and what he did for my people. I was but a small girl when he did such a thing, I admit I was one of the people utterly terrified of him. But I got to know him one night. As he rested off the swine I snuck my way to him and climbed onto his side. He lay there and allowed me to sit on top of him, he spoke kindly to me and allowed me to keep him company." She explained. "I rubbed his sides to ease his pain… hoping I was making a difference for him. I didn't know I fell asleep, and awoke under his wing."

"I didn't mean any offence Queen Sindel, it's just that… I don't know what I'm feeling now a day. I think my friends are against me, I don't feel appreciated, as well… I was forced to come here. I don't like eating men sized pigs all day and looking like this or having the pork men steeping in my bowels!" I announced patting my gut.

She stared at my enlarged stomach. "There's nothing wrong with it, you did eat a lot and those pigs are not easy to get down…"

"You don't understand! My point is I didn't want to be here in the first place! I was tricked before and shamed into coming again!"

"Shamed?" she asked.

I told her what happened to my brother Matt and how he endured when a sorcerer kidnapped him. "He was force fed, and got to be very large… I… I just didn't want that to happen to me," I whispered.

Sindel only nodded to me. "Perhaps your friends just worry about you," she said. "And your brother… he must use force to show when something that is hurting you is also hurting him" 

I paused to think it over. "Spend some time here Jeff Hardy, relax and take your mind off your troubles and your stomach. Think of my story and that of the Dragon King. He took a great risk to save other in need, not knowing fully well if it would work. But your problems sound like you can work it out on your own." She walked away shortly after as I found my way to Kane's boys.

They were fast asleep on the ground, their bellies moaning and gargling loudly as the swines still screamed within their guts. How they enjoy it I don't know, but I found myself a quiet place to rest my eyes and sleep. I couldn't get comfortable at first; eventually I made my way back to the mural of the Dragon King. I slept against the wall and drifted into a dream. 

It was strange; I dreamed I was witnessing something. I stood in a lush meadow as a large beast slept before me. It was larger than a Hummer and was very loud. Yet a familiar rumbling was heard, walking around it I saw it was the Dragon King! Damn it looked kind of looked like Kane! He slept soundly until one of his eyes opened, a rustling was heard too far from him, he closed it one again as a small girl came from hiding. She quietly approached him and put her hand on his belly. It moved and rumbled. 

Instantly she pulled away, terrified of it. "It won't harm you, it can't anymore child. And my belly won't harm you either" he said. His voice was soft spoken as he fully opened his eyes. The little girl inched closer. 

"You… won't swallow me like you did the creature, would you?" she asked.

The dragon laughed. "Nonsense. Why would I?"

"You ate the pigs…"

"Because they felt they had the power to anything they wished, and owned the lives of those who live in this realm. That wasn't right, I don't like creatures who believe they are better than others…" The King coiled his tail gently around the girl and placed her up on the side of his stomach. "Now then, what is a child like you up so late at night visiting a very full dragon?"

The little girl shied away for a moment. "I couldn't sleep, and when I saw people stop visiting you… I… I thought you were lonely," she explained.

The King laughed softly "That is mighty brave for a little girl who was scared of me… Ooooohhh" he moaned as his stomach churned once again. The little girl laughed as she shook with his belly. She began to rub down his sides in hopes of comforting the large King.

"I'm Sindel" 

"Princess Sindel, your father speaks great things about you"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Well… I don't have one. I am just called Dragon King"

She nodded as she continued to rub his sides. "Do you always eat this much?" she asked.

"Never" he laughed. "I was gluttonous today"

"But… you can only be gluttonous if you were intending on eating a lot, you didn't… did you?" she asked.

The King thought it over. "I never saw it like that Princess, but let this be a lesson to you… don't eat too much or you get stuck like me!" 

She giggled. The young Sindel continued to rub the dragon's sides, he began to purr in comfort to her. "You child have a wonderful gift of healing" his eyes slowly began to close as he drifted off to sleep. Sindel began to do the same, she lay on the King as his wing came over and covered her like a blanket.

The scene changed as Sindel grew older. She was calling for peace in a great hall. There were rebellious beasts all about and they screamed and shouted at her, threatening war. However… The Dragon King came from behind her. His gut as big as ever and jostled around angrily. The room began to fall silent as his belly roared… the boar was still inside kicking. He patted his belly as it growled aloud that caught everyone's attention in the room; the movement did to… maybe they were thinking that could be them in there! "Now then… I do believe this beast would like some company… who dares threaten war when you are not threatened yourselves?" the King demanded as he patted his stomach.

Every rebellious beast sat down and shut the hell up. The King eyes the Centaurs at first. "You just threatened war on Edenia did you not?" he demanded.

"No! No sir…" the one Centaur said nervously, but the other wasn't so swift.

"You heard right!" he growled and stood defiantly. "War on Edenia!" the rebellious Centaur looked for supporters in the crowd, none cheered along with him. Not even the one next to him.

King approached them slowly, almost stalking them. "I heard you, and many others did… Are you still declaring war?" he asked once more. The one that did remained with his answer of yes. He stood face to face with the dragon, I could see where this was going in an instant.

"We are, what are you going to do about it!" The Centaur turned to the strange foke here. "He is but one dragon… his belly is full… what makes you think…" before the centaur could finish, half of him was already in the dragon's mouth.

The King smiled as the Centaur quickly changed its tune as it slipped more and more down the Dragon's jaw… Oh God, I was even freaked out as he slurped horse guy down!

The room fell into silence as the king licked his lips, his attention turned to the remaining creature. His stomach moved for but a moment until it bubbled and stopped. "One more time… are you declaring war?" he asked slowly. He patted his stomach for extra intimidation. The remaining Centaur shook his head no; his body shook in fear as well. "Very well then. Keep it that way, and we don't have an issue" The King backed away as the room remained still and quiet. "Who else threatened?" he demanded.

No creature spoke. "Then there is peace yes?"

The room applauded as Sindel and the King walked out. She let out a great sigh of relieve. "Thank the gods," she said.

"I am always here to help… I just wished this boar would just go already. I haven't been able to enjoy a meal in many years without it moving about, that centaur was tougher than I suspected." the King laughed as he patted his gut. Ah, so that's where the boys get it!

Just then I woke up… It was morning already and I was nudged a little stiff in the stomach. Matt found me. 

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked. "Kitana said you were asleep for nearly four days!"

Looking about, I didn't realize how long I slept! Kane came into the room and took notice of the mural. "Wow… great artwork… what is it?" he asked.

"A story, the Dragon and the boar" I announced as Matt helped me to my feet. "Queen Sindel told it to me,"

"Sounds like a good one, come on. Let's head back," Kane announced as he teleported us back home. I found Kratos and the other boys walked about just fine and dandy as always, I had began to wonder why the hell they never gained any weight! They had tuned into adults, they haven't broken each other's arms in a while. Lucky bastards.


	8. Chapter 8 Dragons work

Chapter 8- More ideas- Matt

Jeff had been resting in comfort; just recently Kane's Mrs. and the girls had just arrived at the latest arena. "Melissa… what are you doing here?" Kane asked.

"Vince called…" she began to explain.

"Ok go no farther. I am getting quite annoyed with McMahon on this!" Kane growled lowly. "He doesn't get it!"

"Perhaps we should make him get it," I said aloud.

Kane looked at me, Taker was lingering in the shadows. "What you talking about Hardy?" he asked.

"Give Vince a damn pearl, if he wants to cash in on this, he can do it himself," I announced.

Kane agreed with me! He took a pearl and went to give it to Vince; I stayed behind as the three girls went to visit their brothers. They had a small family reunion, the girls soon turned to me. "Oh uncle Matt! You're well!" they cheered.

"Thanks to your bros. I don't think I would have been the same without them!"

"We're glad Uncle Matt… and what's this I hear about a possible job for the dragons? We want in on it!" explained Tiama.

"You… want to go and eat the pest creatures?" I asked rather stunned.

"A female dragon's metabolism is MUCH different than that of a male's. Not to mention, the boys keep having all the fun! I'm tired of cooked meat," muttered Saige.

Man, this really is weird. "You should talk to your parents about that"

"Oh we already talked to mother. It just convincing Father it's a good idea…" just then Edge walked by, he was flaunting his gray scales with black tints. 

He smiled to me as he fanned his wings. "Haha, I'm a dragon too! I get to replace Jeff," he said in a smartass tone.

"You do know what Jeff was doing right?" I asked.

Edge looked to me oddly. "Nothing serious, I've seen him and he doesn't look any different. Probably just a patrol or something to scare off the nasty critters" he explained and walked away.

"He has no idea does he" whispered Nalda.

"Not a clue" grinned Saige. "And we're going to keep it that way!"

"You girls are the best," I announced.

Meanwhile…

Vince sat in his office with the pearl Kane just gave him, not knowing what to make of it or how to use it. He could easily put the pearl's use on him. But that wouldn't be good for him. "I'm not a pork person," he muttered. Just then he realized something, on his office desk were multivitamins. He smiled as he hid them down under the desk, they look a lot like a pearl as he recalled. And to be on the safe side he kept a bottle of water handy. 

Triple H walked in moments later. "Hey pops, you seen my vitamins?" he asked.

Vince smiled. "I got one out for you I haven't seen the bottle lately, here you go" and placed it in Hunter's hand. McMahon smile widened as Triple H put the pearl into his mouth and followed it down with a bottle of water. 

Hunter didn't like the look. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing… why am I laughing?" Vince asked.

Hunter didn't like the look, not one bit as he left the office. Vince on the other hand was drawing up plans for his soon to be Dragon in law…

To Be Continued!

(Author's note- I know this story is probably getting dull, I will try to liven it up with more twists… rather than just stuffing these guys with pig men! I swear! I will try to make it more interesting… I just had too much fun with this series)


End file.
